Glimpses of the Riders
by Nero Angelo Sparda
Summary: People from our world becoming Riders in another world. Some of them know about the Kamen Riders while others do not. They must adapt to survive in a world not their own while doing what they believe is the right thing. Series of one and Two shots. (Shows future stories that are part of my Rise of the Rides Saga) Current Crossover Ryuki!
1. Rise of Kabuto

**Well here it is folks the first chapter of my Kamen Rider Kabuto and Young Justice Crossover story. Well I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter One Rise of Kabuto**

A young man in Ohio in the city of Cincinnati was in the middle of looking around in the empty room, making sure that he didn't forget to pack anything so that they wouldn't leave anything behind. His father had got a promotion in the company that he worked for and because of it they had to move to Chicago.

Two people weren't happy with the move and one of them was a teenager named Josh Mason and the other was his little sister Sarah. Josh was sixteen years old and had long messy black hair that covered his ears and went a little down his neck, and he had blue eyes, he was wearing a short sleeved dark blue shirt, blue pants, and black sneakers. He sighed as he looked out the window and looked over the front yard, seeing the movers and his parents moving the last of the boxes onto the moving van.

One of the movers was a older man and the other was a younger man. Both of them had black hair of varying lengths and the older man had shorter hair while the other had longer hair that went a little past his chin. Both of them were wearing a brown jumpsuit, but the older man had some grey strands in his hair and had some wrinkles.

His mom had long black hair that went past her shoulders and had blue eyes and was wearing a blue short sleeved sweater over a long sleeved white shirt, and was wearing blue pants and white sneakers.

His father was a tall man with a farmer's tan and was wearing a grey shirt and blue pants along with brown boot. He had short unkempt brown hair and green eyes.

"Josh," a familiar voice called out to him. Josh turned around and saw his little sister Sarah standing in the doorway with a sad expression on her face. His little sister was eleven and had long beautiful brown hair that went past her shoulders and had the same blue eyes that he had. She was wearing blue pants and a dark red shirt.

"Hey squirt, something wrong?" Josh asked, using his nickname for her. She had always been a little smaller then most people her age and he had used it ever since she was four.

"Yeah, I don't wanna go to Chicago," Sarah said.

"Neither do I squirt, but we don't got any real say on the matter," Josh said as he hugged her.

Sarah returned the hug and started to cry onto his chest, getting it wet as her tears touched his shirt. "I don't wanna go. I wanna stay here with all of our friends."

"Neither do I squirt. At least we had that party with all of friends before we're leaving you know," Josh said in a effort to cheer up his sister.

"Yeah," Sarah replied sadly.

"Josh, Sarah, it's time to go!" Their mother called. They broke the hug and them solemnly went downstairs. When they got downstairs they saw their mother with a small smile on her face as she looked at them.

"Good thing you came you came down. Your father wants to be on the road before it gets dark," their mother said.

They both made their way to the car with somber expressions on their faces and got into it and buckled their seatbelts. Their mother then got in and started the car, she then buckled her seatbelt and turned to face them.

"Cheer up, you can still talk to your friends over the phone and e-mail them and you'll make some new friends in Chicago," their mother assured them, trying to cheer them up.

"After weeks of just staying in a city until school starts again and having to deal with the weirdness of being in a new area," Sarah remarked in a cold tone.

Their mother flinched from the tone, while Josh sent a nod of agreement her way. Their mother then began driving while their father would be driving the moving van behind them. Josh just sighed and turned on his iPhone as he placed his ear buds in his ears and turned on the music. The music drowning out everyone and everything else as he relaxed, letting the music take him away as he relaxed in his seat, his sister doing the same as she listened to her own music.

As their mother started the engine Josh turned toward their house and stared at it as they drove away, a wave of sadness as he watched it get smaller and smaller as they got further away. He then sighed and closed his eyes deciding to sleep

When he woke up he yawned as he stretched, trying to get out the cramps that he had. When he was finished he pulled his iPhone out of his pocket, but was surprised by what it showed him, or more specifically the date on it. It said it was April 21 2010.

_'What the hell,'_ Josh thought to himself as he looked at his iPhone. _'That can't be right.'_

"Josh can you wake up your sister for up?" his mother asked.

"Hey midget wake up, we're here," Josh said as he shook his sister's shoulder. She groaned as she opened her eyes, she then let out a yawn as she stretched in her chair.

"Well we're here. Welcome to Haven City," their mother said.

_'Haven City we're supposed to be going to Chicago!'_ Josh yelled in his head trying to make sense of what was going on.

He then looked out the window and watched as they passed through the city, taking in all of the buildings. He then saw a large cooperation building that had a large sign net to it that said 'ZECT' on it.

Josh quirked a eyebrow at the place and was curious about it since he had ever heard about the company before. He then opened his iPhone and used the internet to look up the company and discovered that it was a great technology that first started a little over thirty years ago and was rather successful.

His curiosity satisfied he exited out of the internet and played another song on his iPhone. Their mother slowed their car down as they got closer to a house it was a single story house that was a dull blue color. When their mother stopped the car, they got out of the car and stretched, getting out any remaining cramps that they might have had.

As he help unpacked the van with his family he made sure not to drop anything as he carefully placed them inside the house. After a few hours they managed to unpack the all of their furniture and set it where they want it and began on their personal belongings.

As he stepped back onto the van to pick up another load he noticed a silver box next to his stuff. He climbed onto the truck and made his way toward it to find out what it was. When he got closer he saw that it wasn't a box but a brief case.

Josh opened the brief case and was surprised by what was inside of it. Inside of it was a silver belt with what looked like a high-tech loading dock for something to be placed where the belt buckle would be. He pulled the belt out of the case and examined it, wondering where it came from.

_'Where did this come from?' _Josh thought as he knew for a fact that this wasn't there's. He then placed it back into the briefcase and placed it inside the box. He then picked up the box and placed it inside the room that would be his. He would check it out later when he had more time, but right now he had to help his family unpack their belongings.

He brought the box up to what would be his room and placed it inside of it, figuring that he would look at it later when he had some free time. He then went back to help his family set up around the house knowing that they would need his help to move the heavier stuff.

It took them a few hours until they were finished setting up around the house. His mom wet out to see if she could find the grocery store to by some groceries before tomorrow and find something that she could bring back to eat.

After his mom left Josh began to grab the boxes filled with his stuff into his room while his sister and father did the same. When he got the last of his boxes into his room he began unpacking the boxes and placing the shirts inside the closet and the rest of his clothes in the drawers, working nonstop as he listened to his music.

When he was finished unpacking most of his stuff, the only box left was the one that had the silver briefcase that he had found earlier. He pulled the belt out of the briefcase and examined it. The belt was unlike anything that he had ever seen before. He then opened the belt and placed it around his waist, to his surprise the belt managed to fit around him. Instead of being uncomfortable like he thought it would the metallic belt was actually rather comfortable and wasn't loose or too tight on his body, in fact it seemed like a perfect fit.

Josh deciding that it would be best to take it off placed the belt back into its case and placed it in the closet. After he did he grabbed his night clothes and placed them on the nightstand. It was then that his mother returned with a lot of groceries and a box of pizza.

After they got the groceries inside the fridge they all hungrily ate the pizza at a rate that would put a pack of wolves to shame. After that they all decided that it would be best to call it a night and got ready to go to sleep in their new house.

**Tomorrow Morning**

When Josh had woke up the next morning he tiredly made his way to the kitchen and saw his mom and sister were already at the table. Sarah had a plate of food in front of her and was eating while her mother looked at the paper and was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning," Josh said as he made himself a plate.

"Morning," Sarah replied in.

"Good morning," his mother said.

"Dad left already," Josh commented. Their father would usually try to stay and eat with before he left for work.

"No he left a little while ago, if you woke up sooner then you would've been able to see him off," his mom said as she placed the last of the food.

"So did either of you get a good night's sleep?" Their mother asked.

"Nope," both Josh and Sarah replied at the same time.

After they were done eating breakfast. Sarah sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote and began to change the channel. "I'm going to see if there's any news on Black Canary," Sarah said

"You mean the hero?" Josh asked curiously, wondering if he heard right.

"No, I mean the bird of course the hero!" Sarah replied as she changed the channel, finding the news.

_'Did I somehow end up inside the Twilight Zone?' _Josh thought to himself as he watched the TV watching the heroes stop the villains and saving people like they would in the comic books.

He stared wide eyed in disbelief that the heroes that he grew up watching on TV as CARTOONS and MOVIES. As he watched it he pinched himself making sure that he was awake and not dreaming.

When he was sure that he wasn't dreaming made his way upstairs and started rubbing his head, feeling a migraine coming on. After a shower he then pulled out a pair of blue jeans, socks, his black shoes and a red shirt. When he was finished putting on his clothes he turned toward where he placed the brief case and pulled it out of the closet. He opened the brief case and pulled the silver belt out of its case and stared at for a few minutes. A part of him wanted to put it back in the case while the other part told him that he needed to wear it.

Making his decision he placed the belt around his waist and when it was fastened he grabbed a black zip-up jacket and zipped it up halfway, hiding the belt from view. He then grabbed his wallet and phone and slipped them into his pants .pocket

"Mom, I'm going out," Josh told his mother.

"You going to explore?" His mom asked.

"Yeah, I want to look around," he told her.

"Alright, but be careful, and have your phone and money on you. In case we need to call you."

"Will do," Josh said as he left the house and began walking around the city, just taking everything in as he looked around.

**Few Hours Later**

Josh was now sitting on a bench, having walked for a while now and thinking about his current situation. During his walk he stumbled upon a internet café with free internet and used it to see if it was true. He had found out not only were Black Canary was real, but so were the other DC heroes, and the other Justice League heroes were as well.

As he sat on the bench he couldn't help but feel homesick. The city was very different to Cincinnati and he had no one hear that he could call friend and hang out with.

He was brought out of his musings when he heard several loud gunshots and ran toward them as people ran away from them, he had pushed his way through the crowds of people and managed to slip into a nearby alleyway. As the gunshots got louder he made sure to be as quiet as possible. When he got to the other end of the alley way his mouth dropped at what he saw.

He saw creatures that resembled large overgrown insects. They had a large green shell that was hunched over their heads and the rest of their bodies was covered by a green armor that resembled a insect's carapace and several large orange claws on their right hands except for their thumbs. However what disturbed him the most of the creatures was when one of them turned around and he saw what the front of it looked like when it attacked one of the officers. The front of it had what resembled a human skeleton imbedded into its body. It had what resembled a human skull with skeletal hands covering their eye sockets as they had layers of bones around its chests.

It was then that he heard what sounded like the flutter of a pair of insect's wings and saw a mechanical beetle fly toward him. When the beetle was close enough it began to circle around his body as if waiting for him to do something. Josh not knowing what to do held his hand and the beetle landed onto his hand.

"You can stop them," a person said. Josh quickly turned around and saw a man that looked like the older mover from before. He was wearing a brown over coat over a white shirt and blue pants. He also wore a pair of wide brimmed glasses and was wearing a bucket hat that covered his head.

"What?" Josh asked. He couldn't understand how he could stop them? He didn't have any powers or anything that could help him.

"You can stop the Worms Kamen Rider Kabuto," the man said.

"Kamen Rider…Kabuto? Worms is that what those… things are?" Josh questioned as he looked at the man with wide eyes.

"The Zecter chose you to be its user Josh," the man said, surprising the man that he knew his name.

"Wait how do you my name? Who are you?" Josh asked. He had never met the man before in his life and yet the man knew his name.

"Slide the Kabuto Zecter into the Rider Belt and say 'Henshin' and you will become Kabuto," the man told him. He then turned his back to him and began walking down to the other end of the alleyway and turned around the corner.

"Hey wait!" Josh said as he ran after the man, wanting to get some answers. When he turned the corner he saw that the man was no longer there, as if he had vanished.

"Damn it!" Josh cursed when he couldn't find the man, but was quickly brought out of it when he heard someone yell only to be quickly silenced.

He turned toward the sound and then looked at the mechanical beetle in his hand and sighed as he held the Kabuto Zecter next to the empty slot on the Rider Belt. A determined look came upon his face as he cried, "Henshin!" He then slid the mechanical beetle into the center of the buckle.

**"HENSHIN!"**

The beetle announced in a deep robotic voice, after it said that it released a green hexagonal field of energy from its place on the buckle and expanded from its place on the buckle and covered his entire body. As it covered his body armor was forming over his clothes except for the belt on his waist and then covered his head finishing the transformation.

The helmet that covered his head had a silver antenna on the front of his head and a small forward facing horn on top of his helmet. He had a single blue eye plate set under the silver armor of his helmet, the edges around the eye plate trimmed in red that seemed to be connected to a silver mouth plate.

On his torso he wore a bulky silver chest plate that had red accents on its chest and shoulders his upper piece that wrapped around his neck. His arms were covered in silver segmented armor and his forearms were bound with silver jointed gauntlets. The underside of the shoulder armor was red while the rest of it was silver. The front and back of the shoulder armor each had a silver metal orb that acted like a joint. On his left shoulder was a symbol on a small red orb that had a rhinoceros beetle.

The armor over lapped a black bodysuit that was connected to a pair of black boots on his feet that had a silver metal plating on them going to his ankles.

The outer side of his lower legs had silver metal plates on them and his ankles had three to four silver He also had silver knee pads above his knees. On the sides of his thighs were metal plates. His shoulders were covered in bulky metal armor that had rounded ends.

The first thing he noticed about the armor was that it was heavy and he thought to himself, '_God dammit this armor is so heavy.'_

_"This is your Masked Form your defensive capabilities are higher, but your offensive capabilities and your speed are decreased,"_ a voice said.

_'What the…where did that come from,' _Kabuto thought as he looked around trying to find the source of the voice. When he realized that he wouldn't be able to find the source of the voice he ran as fast as the large armor would allow him to fight the Worms as the man had called them.

He then held his hand up and a high tech looking silver and black gun materialized in his hand. The gun had a long slightly curved silver blade that was attached to the grip of the gun and went halfway down the barrel. The barrel itself was silver and had a upside down triangle attached to it as well. Kabuto wasted no time and immediately pulled the trigger on the gun, shooting the 'Worms' in the back.

The worms turned around to look at him and he could practically feel their hatred for rolling off of them. The worms hissed at him angrily and quickly ran at him with their clawed hands raised and ready to strike at him as soon as he was close enough for them to.

Kabuto kept pulling the trigger on his gun and fired shot after shot at a different Worm each time, not letting up on his assault.

When one got close enough to Kabuto it slashed at him with its claws. Kabuto clumsily avoided the blow stumbled as he avoided another slash at him. He was getting used to the armor's weight, but he still had trouble moving in the large bulky armor.

He then grabbed the barrel of the gun with his other hand and swung it at the Worm, using it like how a person would use a tomahawk. The blade on the grip of the gun connected with the Worm's body causing it to explode in a burst of green flames.

Kabuto walked forward and attacked another one, killing with his axe as he brought it down on its body. As another ran at him Kabuto brought his axe up and Kabuto plunged it into it's head killing it as its body exploded.

Two of the Worms then seemed glow red as steam seemed to pour out of its body. The outer shell of the creature fell off. The creature now seemed to resemble a spider and was deep green in color and had red splotches on its body and had spider-like legs attached to its shoulders and had had spider-like legs around its head in a form that resembled hair that went down to a person's shoulders. The other one changed into a similar form, but it was white and had black splotches instead.

_'Spiders…why did it have to be spiders,' _Kabuto thought to himself as he inwardly gulped at the spider-like worm. He wasn't afraid of spiders, but he had always hated them and found them disgusting.

The worm then seemed to vanish from sight, causing Kabuto's eyes to widen in surprise. He was then sent flying backward as if he was hit by a invisible blast of energy. He was then hit from behind and was sent flying into a nearby wall. Kabuto let a grunt when he collided with the wall and quickly looked up and saw several Worms make their way toward him.

When he stood up he now held his weapon like and started to think of ways that he could turn the fight around in his favor.

_"To go into your Rider Form which will increase your speed and offensive capabilities you must slightly lift the horn of the Kabuto Zecter on your belt. That will cause your armor to loosen enough and then say 'Cast Off' after you say that then flip the horn all the way to the right,"_ the mysterious voice said.

_'Where the hell is that coming from?' _Kabuto thought. He then looked down at the mechanical beetle on his belt and decided to try what it had told him.

Kabuto slightly lifted the horn of the mechanical beetle on his buckle causing parts of his armor to loosen to the point that it looked like it would fall off. Segments of the armor on his arm lifted up from its place as the armor on his chest also slightly rose from its place and divided into pieces, and his helmet also opened slightly as it rose from its place on his head. Causing the people watching to wonder what was going to happen next.

"Cast Off," Kabuto said quietly as he grabbed the slightly lifted horn on the beetle and pulled it all the way to the right. The circular center on the robotic beetle split in two reveling a oval shaped screen as the front of the beetle's head moved forward. Lights started flashing on the panel that was hidden underneath the outer shell of the beetle's body.

"**CAST OFF!**"

The beetle announced in its robotic voice. The segmented armor on Kabuto's body then flew off, slamming into the monster and sending it flying. Everybody ducked, not wanting to get hit by flying armor pieces. Some of the Worms were hit by the flying armor and

He still had on his black body suit, but most of the bulky armor was gone with the only piece of armor that he wore on his chest was a crimson chest plate that was styled after a beetle's abdomen with bits of silver under his arms. Now his armor was much sleeker, his thighs and lower legs still had the side armor plating and his silver knee pads too. His feet still had the armored boots but the extra armor that he had on was gone. Nearly all of the segmented armor on his arms was gone as well. His upper arms now only had a single silver plate covering the sides as did his forearms.

His forearm armor plates connected to silver wrist bands which also connect to a black Hand guard trimmed in silver on each hand. His shoulder armor was also less bulky much lighter then what it was before, the top parts of it were a shiny red color while being trimmed in shiny silver. The outer sides of the shoulder armor were flat yet slightly rounded.

A long horn that was attached to the chin of his helmet rose up from its place on his chest and attached itself to a slot above his blue eye plate, creating a beetle horn. His single blue eye plate had now become two blue eye pieces that were divided by the horn along with his silver mouth plate. Everybody then heard a clicking sound, signifying that the horn had locked onto his helmet. After it locked onto his helmet his blue eye pieces glowed a bright light blue signifying that the change was complete. The mechanical beetle on his belt then announced.

"**CHANGE BEETLE!**"

As soon the change was finished Kabuto could instantly feel a difference between his Masked Form and his Rider Form. His armor was much lighter and easier to move around in. Kabuto let out a sigh of relief, happy that he was no longer wearing the heavy armor.

_"In order to stand a better chance against the Worm's that have molted you need to use 'Clock Up' the Clock Up system will allow you to move at speeds comparable to the Worms. To use it slam your hand on square pad on the side your belt,"_ the voice told him.

_'Okay seriously where the hell is that voice coming from!' _Kabuto thought to himself.

"Clock Up," he said quietly while slapping his right hand on a square pad on the right side of his belt.

"**CLOCK UP****!" **

After the robotic beetle announced that everything started to slow down to a point where things were hardly moving at all except for the worm which was now moving at what could be considered a normal rate and ran at him. Kabuto then ran at the worm and pulled out the axe-gun. To everyone else that watched the scene they could only see two blurs running back and forth between one another.

He then noticed that there was a lock of some kind attached to the gun and pulled it or revealing a short orange blade that made it now resemble a kunai. Kabuto didn't waste any time and slashed the kunai at the creature, causing it to scream out in pain as the kunai cut across its chest. He then quickly held the knife in a reverse grip and stepped back as the Worm unleashed a flurry of punches at him. He blocked the punches that the Worm and when he saw that he had a opening he then punched it in the chest and then kicked it away from him, sending it tumbling back onto the ground.

The Worm then spewed spider like silk out of his mouth and Kabuto quickly grabbed his kunai and held it in a reverse grip, using the kunai to deflect the webbing. After he deflected the webbing he moved forward and blocked more webbing that the worm spewed at him. When Kabuto was close enough he jumped into the air and held the kunai in a reverse grip and stabbed the worm where the heart would be.

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

The mechanical beetle announced. After it announced that the worm exploded and Kabuto turned toward the other Worm. Kabuto's grip tightened on his kunai as he prepared himself for what the worm might do. The Worm then stretched his arms out toward one of the cars, webbing shot out of its arm toward the car and wrapped itself around the car. The Worm the let out a roar as it flung the car at Kabuto.

"Shit!" Kabuto cursed as he dodged the car that the worm threw at him. When he did he was almost hit by the Worm's fist and quickly ducked to avoid the blow and jabbed it with his elbow making it fall onto the ground.

Kabuto turned around away from the Worm and saw the officers and the civilians looking at him with slack jawed expressions from the fight. Kabuto heard the worm get back up and turned toward it and saw that it hissed at him.

_'The Rider Kick is your ultimate weapon to fight the Worms. With it you can destroy most Worms in one move,'_ the voice said again. He then saw images of his gloved hand pressing some buttons on the top of the Kabuto Zecter and then pulled the Zecter's horn back into its default position and then quickly pulled the horn back to the other side after saying 'Rider Kick'. As the images faded away he pressed the first button on the top side of the beetle with his right thumb and pressed the others.

**"ONE!"**

**"TWO!" **

**"THREE!"**

The Worm managed to stand back up and growled at him. It then started running at him as fast as it could.

Kabuto just stood where he was and waited for the Worm to get closer. One of the cops quickly stood up and yelled. "Move!"

The cop was about to run over and push him out of the way but before he could he heard Kabuto say quietly. "Rider Kick."

Everyone heard what he had said and looked at Kabuto questioningly, wondering what he meant by that. Kabuto grabbed the beetle's horn and pulled it back to where it began, closing the center of the beetle, he then quickly reopened the beetle placing it back on the other side.

**"RIDER KICK!" **

The mechanical beetle announced as energy began pouring out of his belt and traveled up to the horn attached to his helmet but then quickly travelled back down his body to the right side of body into his right.

At the last moment Kabuto quickly did a roundhouse kick with his right leg hitting the Worm's head with his empowered leg, causing it to explode in burst of blue flames when the kick connected with its head.

Kabuto turned around when he heard people approaching him and he saw that it was several officers. Kabuto mentally groaned in his head as he saw them approach him, not wanting to deal with them right now.

"Thank you for helping us back there, you saved a lot of lives today," one of the officer's told him with a smile.

"It was no problem officer," Kabuto replied.

"No you really saved our butts back there, if it wasn't for you we would probably be dead," another officer told him.

"Again it was no problem," Kabuto assured the man and began walking away from them.

"Wait! Can you at least tell us your name?" Another one of the officer's called.

Kabuto turned around and stared at the cops as he thought about what to tell the man, but then remembered what the man from before had called him.

"Kabuto…Kamen Rider Kabuto," Kabuto responded using the alias that the man from before had used for him. Kabuto then said, "Clock Up," and then slammed his hand down on the silver pad again.

"**CLOCK UP****!"**

After the beetle announced that everything slowed down again and Kabuto ran in the opposite direction heading for a dark alley a couple streets away to hide and take off the armor without anyone seeing him. When he saw a dark alleyway he quickly entered it just as the beetle announced.

"**CLOCK OVER****!"**

After the Beetle announced that time moved normally for Kabuto and he pulled the beetle off of the belt, causing the armor to dissipate from his body. Josh breathed heavily as he looked at the beetle in hand. The beetle then flew off into the sky and then a small portal opened in front of it. The beetle went inside of it without a moment's hesitation and after it did the portal closed behind it.

Josh placed his shirt over the belt to hide it from view, so nobody would know that he was Kabuto as he quickly ran back home, not wanting to be caught by the police or the news crew and have them question him about the event.

"Folks I have a bit of good news for everyone that is sure to appeal to just about everyone. It appears that our city now has a hero of its own," the announcer said happily with a large grin.

"Calling himself Kamen Rider Kabuto!" The newsperson announced with a big grin on their face.

"Apparently Flash now has some completion in being the fastest man alive now in the form of Kabuto," the reporter announced, as they played a video of his fight against the Worms.

Josh then sighed as he walked toward his room, not wanting to hear what the reporter had to say about him. Sarah turned around and looked at his back questioningly as he walked to his room. When he got to his room he sat on his bed, and started thinking about what he could do to get stronger.

Before he entered his Rider Form as the voice from earlier called it he had trouble moving in his Masked Form. He needed to practice and adjust to his Masked Form's armor and get used to fighting in it. Not only that, but he would need to start working out and get stronger so that he wouldn't tire out in case he had to fight for a while as Kabuto, but the problem would be finding a place to practice where people wouldn't stumble on it.

He then sighed as he thought about the problems that he had to deal with now. He just knew that trouble was coming his way for helping those people, for being a hero to them. He just hoped that he would be able to handle it when it came.

**In the Watch Tower**

In space was a large space station that resembled a tower that looked like it was made out of the asteroid itself. This was the Watchtower the Justice League's headquarters. In the Watch Tower which was a large meeting room where several heroes were talking to one another. It was hear that the members of the Justice League would discuss any important facts or plans for the future.

"So do you have an idea why Batman called a meeting?" One hero asked. The hero wore a red bodysuit with lightning bolts a lightning bolt on both sides of his head and across his waist and wrists and had a lightning bolt logo on his chest and boots. This was the Flash.

"I think I know why. If you any of you saw the news then you would know," a hero with a outfit that resembled Robin Hood's outfit stated. He had a blonde mustache and goatee and wore a dark green shirt with a hood underneath a long light green vest, black pants and green boots. He carries a quiver along his back that is filled with arrows and has a black strap that goes along his chest. He also has long green gloves, a black mask, and a green belt with a gold "G" belt buckle. This was Green Arrow.

"No, what was it?" a tall man with short black hair and blue eyes. His costume is mostly red with gold accents like his thunder bolt logo, sash, and boots. He also has a white and gold cape over one shoulder. This was Captain Marvel.

"The reason we called you here was because of a new development involving the creatures that have been appearing for a few weeks now," someone stated, getting everyone's attention. They all turned toward the source of the voice and saw a person in a dark grey costume with a black bat symbol along with trunks, gloves with fins on the side of them, a yellow utility belt, and a dark cowl with bat ears. The person next to him wore a blue bodysuit that had a red and yellow shield with a 'S' on the chest, red trunks, a yellow belt, red boots and a red cape. This was Batman and Superman.

Batman then pressed several buttons on the table, causing a holographic T.V to appear and showed a recording of several police officers trying hold of the creatures as civilians escaped. After a few minutes they Kabuto in his Masked Form appeared and started fighting the Worms with minimal trouble. They then saw the one glow and move at speeds that most of them couldn't follow even for Flash, Superman, and Batman. They then saw Kabuto use 'Clock Up' to match the Worms speed. Needless to say many of the heroes were surprised when they saw them move beyond speeds that the Flash was known for, the Flash himself gaped at the sight that Kabuto could not only move as fast as the creatures , but was also able to destroy them as well.

While he could follow the creatures to a certain degree, the problem for him was that he lacked the muscle power or the tools able to do so.

Batman eyes narrowed and when the video finished he played it again at the beginning and focused on Kabuto's appearance in his Masked Form. He was studying the way Kabuto fought and at first he seemed to have trouble, which led him to believe that the armor that he wore before was much heavier then what he was used to, while it showed that he wasn't used to the armor the way that he took the blows from the creatures showed that the armor was very strong. After he removed it though he saw how easily it was for him to move around and fight, showing that he had some skill as a fighter, but his skills weren't refined and had some flaws which showed that he wasn't a professional fighter and didn't have any major training.

"We need to find Kabuto," Batman said. They couldn't afford to let someone like this run around unchecked. There were too many questions that needed to be answered and these creatures had appeared for months now and it took several of them just to beat a few of them, even if Superman was with them it would still be a hard fought battle for when they seemed to molt their skin and change into the very form that Kabuto had beat them at.

To see that someone was able to fight them alone showed them that there were experts about them, which meant that there were people in the world who knew their weaknesses and how to fight them.

"You think he knows what they are?" Superman asked.

"Possibly, but even if he doesn't know what they are he was weaponry that allows him to destroy them," Batman said, gaining nods of agreement from several other members.

"There's also his speed I didn't realize how fast he was until I slowed the video down to the lowest possible speed," Batman said as he replayed the video

"Nothing's happening," Captain Marvel commented.

"Wait," Batman said simply as he continued rewinding to the point where Kabuto had used Clock Up.

When he got to the point that Kabuto used 'Clock Up' as the system seemed to be called he played it at the lowest speed possible. It was then that they all started to see Kabuto fight the creature as if he was playing the fight at its normal speed causing everyone to stare wide eyed. Even when they weren't running around everything around them didn't see to move around them while they moved as fast as people normally would.

"Flash I got to know how fast would a person have to move in order for everything around them to stand still?" Green Arrow asked as he looked at the speedster.

Flash rubbed the back of his head as he thought about his answer. "I can't say for sure. Physics theorized that if a person were to go fast enough everything around them would standstill while they moved at a normal speed, but that was just a theory. There has never been a way to prove that would happen if a person were to move fast enough."

"Until today," Batman stated. "Whatever the case it allows them to fight these creatures on even terms even when they seemed to molt into that other form. Not only that, but it also gave him a huge advantage over regular criminals and even super powered ones."

The others nodded their heads in agreement, seeing Batman's logic. At the moment the only person that could possibly give them any answers was Kabuto and because of that they needed to find him before more people died because of those creatures.

**Across the Country**

In a corporation building across the country the organization inside a large meeting room was watching the fight between Kabuto and the Worms and were reviewing the fight between the two.

"So the Kabuto Zecter has found a user," the man sitting at the head of the meeting room said as he looked at the Zecter on his belt.

"It seems so, but that brings up several questions such as how did it end up across the country and how did that person get a Rider Belt?" The man on his left asked.

"We cannot allow someone outside of ZECT to be a Rider," another stated getting nods of agreement from other members around the table.

"Could it possibly be the same person that stole the belt a few weeks ago?" another man stated, making others think about the possibility and nod in agreement.

"It does not matter how he obtained a Rider Belt. No matter how he got the belt or the Kabuto Zecter. He can use the Rider System and because of that he now has two choices. Let our branch in Haven City know that they need to find Kabuto and give him a ultimatum. Either work for ZECT or die." The man stated as he stared at Kabuto's masked face.

* * *

**Well I hope i didn't screw this up and that you all liked it.**

**One of the major differences between this one and my Kamen Rider Blade: The Battle Royale story is that Josh had no real idea what a Kamen Rider is, unlike the main characters in my Kamen Rider Blade story. Also his whole family is with them.**

**And also feel free to provide suggestions for this story in the reviews and PM if you have any Kamen Rider Crossover ideas, but please know that it would be a Oc that gets placed into the world and becomes the main Rider.**

**While i have no problem if you leave the crossover idea in the review it would be easier for me to keep track of if you PM me.**

**Also I will have more info about my Rise of the Riders Sago on my profile later so check in on it every once in a while.**

**And for those of you worried that this will interfere with my other stories it won't since i'll hardly update this thing.**

**And please tell me what you think and leave suggestions, but no flammers i will not tolerate them.**


	2. Ryuki's Persona

**Idea just came to me for this so i figured why the hell not.**

**Anyway this is a Person 4 X Kamen Rider Ryuki Crossover. There weren't that many crossovers of this type so i figured why the heck not.**

**Well i hope i didn't screw this up.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rise of Ryuki**

In Kyoto inside a large two story building a party was going on. Most of the teenagers there were having a good time talking to one another, and enjoying the food, drinks, and the music. Keyword being most, one person here wasn't having a good time at all.

A teenage boy about sixteen years old with slightly tanned skin, short messy black hair, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a long black collared trench-coat over a red short-sleeved shirt. Around his neck he wore a silver chain that had a simple golden ring on it. He also wore blue jeans and brown boots. His name was Riku Yamato.

Riku looked at the people partying as he took another sip of his drink. He honestly found this pretty boring even though so many people were enjoying themselves and was uncomfortable around all these people. He hardly knew anybody here, only knowing his friend Taizo that asked him to meet him here.

He had thought that he would just be meeting Taizo here, but he never expected him to ask him to meet up at a party. He had almost left right after he asked him to meet him, but Taizo had asked him to stay at least for awhile to try and enjoy it.

Riku sighed as he looked at the partying people and reached into his pocket and pulled out his Iphone to check the time. He saw that he had been here for a little over a hour. He looked over at Taizo and saw that he was talking to a girl, who was laughing at a joke that he must've said. Taizo had long brown hair and was wearing a white button-up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue pants and white sneakers.

Deciding enough was enough Riku placed his drink on the counter and made his way to the door. Taizo looked at Riku and saw that he was leaving, Taizo told the girl that he would be back in a minute and chased after his friend.

When Riku got outside he made his way to his black and red motorcycle cruiser. He had earned the bike by paying for half of it and by having to have all A's for his last school semester. It wasn't cheap and he had to work hard to earn it, but it was definitely worth it to him in the end.

"Hey Riku where are you going?" Taizo asked, making Riku stop and turn around to look at Taizo, and saw that he was looking at him questioningly.

"I'm leaving, heading back to my place," Riku answered.

"Dude come on we haven't been here that long," Taizo said.

"We've been here for over a hour and I haven't had any fun," Riku said.

"Dude lighten up, I brought you here to relax and besides I've seen the looks that some of the girls have sent you and saw some of them talk to you," trying to convince Riku to stay.

It wasn't exactly a lie, some girls had came up and talked to him and some were giving him the look, but they weren't his type. He could tell that they were just curious about him.

"I've tried for a hour to relax and I've gotten more tense since I came here. Taizo, I'm heading back to my house," Riku said. He got onto his motorcycle and put on his helmet, the helmet, covering most of his face from view as he stared at Taizo through the glass.

Taizo sighed when he heard them say that, taking note of the tone of finality in the way he said it.

"Alright fine, see you later. God knows I can't change your mind when you make it up," Tazio said.

"Right see you," Riku said. He then placed his key in the ignition and started it, making the engine roar to life as he drove off, making his way back to his house. As Riku drove back home he couldn't help, but think about how much Taizo had changed over the years.

Back when they were younger they would always get along and look out for one another like bothers in arms, but as the years passed the more things changed. Taizo became more social with others and became more popular, more crowded by individuals that he hardly knew about and nowhere near as long as he did.

As he got more popular the harder it was for them to meet up and hang out like old times, but it didn't change. When he got that text from Taizo he had thought that they would finally have a chance to hang out and catch up without anyone else around them, needless to say that he was surprised when he saw Taizo waiting for him outside a house that had a party going on.

'_Taizo what changed between us?'_ Riku thought to himself, wondering why their friendship had decayed to the point that they hardly knew anything about one another anymore as the years passed.

When he got home he saw a man standing in front of his house by the window, making his eyes narrow, as he studied the man. The man had dark black shaggy hair and wore a long light brown coat over a grey sweater shirt, black pants and boots.

Riku stopped a few feet away from the man in case, he were to pull out a weapon or they something.

"Hello is there something that you need? If you're looking for my dad then come back later, he won't be home for awhile," Riku said, studying the man.

"You are Riku Yamato correct?" The man asked, making Riku tense that the man knew his name.

"Yeah I'm Riku, what do you want?" Riku asked curtly, not liking how the man knew his name.

"My name is Shiro Kanzaki, I have a offer for you," he said, his voice devoid of all emotion.

"Whatever you have to offer me I don't want it," Riku said, taking off his helmet to get a better look at him.

"Riku you don't have a choice," Shiro said, making Riku glare at him as he got off of his motorcycle.

"What the hell do you mean?" Riku said.

"You will listen to my offer and you make a choice," Shiro said.

"No way in hell," Riku said. He then threw his fist, intending to hit Shiro's face. Before his fist could connect with Shiro's face a red and gold armored hand grabbed his arm. Riku turned toward the source and saw figure covered in golden armor, but before he could get a better look at the figure the man had punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

Shiro waved his hand and a grey wall appeared in the yard and the armored figure then picked Riku up and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"The bike to," Shiro said, motioning his head to the bike. The man nodded his head and grabbed one of the handles on the motorcycle and pushed it through the portal, the helmet still on the bike. Shiro followed the armored figure as he walked into the portal, the portal closing behind him when he walked through it.

When Riku opened his eyes the first thing that he noticed was that he was on hard concrete and his back was to a wall.

"What the hell? Where am I?" Riku questioned. He got up from the ground and realized that he was in a alleyway.

"Riku," a familiar voice said, making Riku tense as soon as he heard the voice. Riku turned around and saw the very same man was at his house before he woke up in the alley way and had to suppress the urge to attack him. The man wasn't alone, that much was true since someone else had knocked him out before he could hit him.

"Even if you get back to Kyoto you will not be able to home," Shiro said, making Riku look at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Riku questioned.

"Even f you get back to Kyoto you not be home. You're no longer in your world," Shiro told him. Riku's eyes widened as he looked straight at Shiro's face, looking for any signs that he was lying to him.

He found none.

"You bastard! Send me back!" Riku yelled angrily. Shiro just stared as Riku for a moment as he pulled a black deck.

"If you want to get back to your world then fight," Shirou told him calmly, holding out the deck for him to take. Riku glared at Shiro as he reluctantly took the deck from him.

"Fine, I'll fight," Riku said curtly.

"The deck that I just gave you is known as an Advent Deck. With it you can enter the Mirror World you will only be able to remain there for a certain amount of time and will know this when your armor begins to disintegrate, when that happens you can only leave through the way that you came in from. Nobody will be able to see you and the Mirror Monsters inside the Mirror World aside from the other Kamen Riders," Shirou explained.

"You will not only fighting other Kamen Riders, but also the monsters that dwell inside there as well. If you do not feed whatever Monster you make a contract with then it will eat you," Shiro said, making Riku's eyes widen.

"Riku the monsters inside the Mirror World will feed on you and the other Kamen Riders along with the civilians," Shiro said, noticing Riku's surprise. Riku nodded his head, realizing that he would now have more to worry about then other Riders trying to kill him, but also the Mirror Monsters trying to feed on the people.

"Remember Riku Yamato. If you do not fight, you will not survive," Shiro told him. "Oh and one more thing, just because you are in another world, does not mean that you do not exist here." He then walked into the large mirror behind him and entered the Mirror World.

'_What did he mean by that,'_ Riku thought to himself, wondering what Shirou meant by that last bit of information.

He saw that his bike was next to him and quickly went up, he opened one of the satchels on it and quickly looked through it, to make sure that everything was there.

When he was finished he went over to the ones on the side and opened it, to his relief everything was in there along with the added addition of a large binder that had dividers inside it. He grabbed the binder and opened it and moved one of the dividers and to his surprise there was information inside it…his information.

It had his birth certificate; his account number and password, his parents' information, their death certificates, check books, credit cards, and his inheritance, everything that he and his family would need if they moved to a new state or country.

Riku stared at the last two in shock. His dad wasn't dead, he last saw him this afternoon. His mother on the other hand had been dead for years. She died in a robbery when he was seven years old and gave her life to protect him. The ring that he wore around his neck was all that he had left off her aside from pictures of her when he was young. His father was a well known lawyer so they had plenty of money saved up as he got older, but he was a busy man because he was good at his job and was known for it.

"What the hell," Riku muttered to himself, as he stared at the documents. He placed them back inside his bag and sighed as he started thinking about the files inside the envelope and how he got all of that information and the death certificates and the inheritance.

Riku just stood there for a moment as he took in all that he learned. He look down at his Advent Deck which was his only way back to his world at the moment and sighed as he placed it inside his jacket's pocket.

'_Okay what should I do first? I should figure out where I am and then find a place to live would be the best thing to do right now,'_ Riku thought. He hopped onto his motorcycle and placed the key inside the ignition, making the engine come to life when he turned the key. After he did that he placed his motorcycle helmet back on his head and drove out of the alley way and passed several buildings. What he didn't know was that a large red Mirror Monster was right following him as he drove around town.

As Riku drove around town he guessed that he was in a city of some kind and took in everything that he saw. When he saw a gas station Riku drove in and parked in one o the opened parking spots. After he parked it he went inside and went inside. He saw a man behind the counter and asked. "Excuse me can you tell me where I am?"

The man looked at him strangely for a moment and said. "You're in Inaba."

'_Inaba, never heard of that place,'_ Riku thought.

"Are you a tourist kid or are you here to stay?" The man asked.

"Yeah, I'm here to stay," Riku answered. He didn't really have a choice in the matter since Shiro had brought him here.

"Well I hope you like it here kid," the man answered, sending a small smile his way.

"Only time will tell if I like it here," Riku replied, making the man chuckle.

"True, so I hope you enjoy your stay while you're here," the man said.

After his talk with the owner Riku looked around the gas station and found a newspaper box and opened up one of the papers and saw that it was Sunday, he flipped through the paper until he found the news section and began reading it. He read that there had been a number of disappearances lately with no evidence about how they disappeared and that a man named Ryotaro Dojima was at the head of the investigation to figure out who was kidnapping people.

'_It must've been the Mirror Monsters eating people,'_ Riku thought, remembering what Shiro had said about how the Mirror Monsters would eat people as well.

'_Those poor people,'_ Riku thought sadly, feeling sorry for the people that were eaten.

Placing his thought aside for now Riku went back t the counter and bought the newspaper to see if he could find a good apartment to stay at later. After he bought the newspaper he went back outside and got on his motorcycle and started it, driving around the area to get a better feel for the area.

He was near a park when he heard a loud ringing noise, making his eyes widen in surprise by the sudden noise. He stopped and drove his motorcycle to the side, so that no one would crash into him. He took off his helmet and looked around and saw in the reflection of a window that the car ahead of him was covered in large spider webs.

He heard the ringing again and held his head with one hand as he pulled out his Advent Deck with the other. He went closer to the car and to his surprise his Advent Deck began to glow, blinding him by how brightly it was as he was being pulled into the building next to him by some unforeseen force.

When Riku landed he skidded on the other side and when he looked at his hands he saw that he was now wearing dark blue gloves and had a gauntlet on his arm.

He looked at his reflection in the car and saw that he wore a blue bodysuit underneath silver armor. He also had silver armor on his shoulders and knees that had silver sockets on them. He had a silver box shaped gauntlet on his left arm. He wore a black helmet that had a silver horizontal grille that had large red eyes underneath it. The last thing that he had was a silver belt with sockets that had the Advent Deck inside of the belt buckle.

'_I look alot like… Kamen Rider Ryuki,'_ Riku said, remembering the red Dragon Rider from the Kamen rider series. He wasn't a very avid follower of the Kamen Rider Series, but found it more enjoyable then most shows. The only reason that he could remember the Rider's name was because of the Super Hero Taisen and the Lets go Kamen Riders movies.

Riku looked around and saw that all of the signs were written backwards. It was then that he realized where he was.

'_I'm in the Mirror World,'_ Riku thought to himself, looking at his surroundings. He took a few steps forward, by then heard a hiss behind him. He turned around and saw a large gold and white spider behind him.

'_Shit!'_ Riku thought to himself. The spider made his way toward him and blocked the window that he had entered from.

Riku realizing that he would have to try and outrun it to get to the mirror quickly ran away, making the spider chase him.

On the other side a girl was driving down the street on her scooter. She was wearing a silver helmet that she wore over her short light brown hair and wore a light brown jacket over a blue dress shirt. She also wore black pants and dark brown shoes.

She took a quick look in window and to her surprise she saw a armored figure running from a large spider creature. Her eyes widened at the sight and she quickly moved to follow the man inside the mirror as he ran from the monster.

Riku looked over his shoulder and saw that the spider had shot a string of webbing at him. Riku quickly rolled to the side, making the web miss him. Riku quickly stood up and looked at the Dispider which hissed at him. Riku tried thinking off a different plan, but remembered what the original Ryuki did in the movies.

Riku pulled a card out from his Advent Deck, causing the Visor to open. Riku looked at the card and saw a straight sword in a green background that said 'Sword Vent' at the top of it. Riku placed the Advent Card inside the Visor.

"_**Sword Vent!"**_

The visor announced. A sword that looked like same one that was on the card flew down from the sky and embedded itself into the ground. Riku quickly grabbed the sword and held it in a defensive position. When the Mirror Monster was close enough Riku swung the sword at it, but when it collided with one of the Dispider's legs it broke.

Riku's eyes widened under his visor and before he could react the Dispider swung one of its legs at him, sending him flying back from the blow. When Riku hit the ground he quickly got up as fast as he could and saw that the Dispider was chasing after him, getting ready to attack him again.

Before the Dispider could attack him a large fireball collided with it, destroying it. Riku looked at the burnt remains of the Dispider and wondered where that attack came from. He then heard a loud roar and looked up in the sky and his eyes widened when he saw a large red serpentine dragon yellow lines and eyes with silver horns flying toward him.

'_Oh come on! This is bullshit!'_ Riku thought as he ran toward the mirror that he entered from. The dragon roared as he flew after him, firing blast after blast of fire at him. As Riku ran he could feel the heat from the blasts and heard the cars that he passed being destroyed behind him.

As he got closer to the mirror another fireball had hit the ground just behind him, sending him flying into the air and onto the ground.

Riku quickly pulled another card out of his Advent Deck and saw that this one had the image of a red and purple vortex and said 'Seal' on the top of it.

The Dragon lunged at him, but before it could attack him a large gust of wind appeared, making the monster falter and then lunge at him again, only for it to be sent flying back, because of the Seal Card.

Seeing that it couldn't touch Riku the dragon growled at him and then flew away, intending to try again later. Riku watched as the dragon fly away and couldn't help, but breathe a sigh of relief that it was gone. Seeing that he was safe for the moment Riku placed the Seal Card back in his Advent Deck made his way back to the mirror that he had entered from.

Unknown to him the girl followed him on her scooter on the other side of the Mirror world as she watched him run.

When Riku saw the window that he entered from he quickly jumped into it, and emerged on the other side. After he did his armor shattered off of his body like glass. Riku looked down both ways of the street and saw that no one was nearby and had seen him jump out of the mirror. Riku made his way back to his motorcycle, but before he could go he heard a engine coming his direction and saw a girl a year or two younger then him driving toward him.

When she was next to him she took of her helmet and said. "I saw you."

"Saw me doing what?" Riku questioned, wondering what she meant.

"I saw you in the mirror fighting that…that…that spider thing!" She exclaimed, surprising him that she saw him.

"How did you see me?" Riku questioned. He had thought that nobody would be able to see him since Shiro told him that nobody would be able to see him in the Mirror World.

"I don't know I just could. How did you do that anyway?" She questioned.

"With this," Riku said, holding his Advent Deck out for her to see. "This was given to me by a man named Shirou Kanzaki."

"Shiro Kanzaki! Are you sure?" She asked frantically, wide eyed.

"Yeah that's what he called himself. Why are you so surprised?" Riku asked, wondering why she yelled when she said Shiro's name.

"My name's Yui Kanzaki. Shiro is my brother's name," the girl now known as Yui exclaimed.

"You're brother!" Riku exclaimed, surprised that she was relate to the man that had got him here had a sibling.

"Yes, now please tell me when did you see him last," Yui pleaded, wanting to know where her brother was.

"I saw him earlier today, he's the reason I'm here in Inaba actually," Riku said.

"What do you mean?"

"This might sound completely unbelievable to you, but I was on my way back to my house in Kyoto before I wound up in Inaba. When I get home your brother's right in front of my house waiting for me to show up, and the next thing I know I'm in Inaba," Riku told her, purposely leaving out the fact that he was from another world.

"Wait, you were in Kyoto before you wound up in Inaba?" Yui questioned, wondering why her brother was there and why he brought Riku to Inaba of all places.

"Listen if you want me to explain everything that I know then can you tell me where we can go to talk in private," Riku said, not wanting anybody to accidently overhear him.

"Yes, my grandmother owns a café, we can talk there," Yui said. Riku put his helmet on and pulled another helmet out of one of his bags and gave it her. Yui put her helmet back on and drove back to her grandmother's café, Riku following her on his Motorcycle.

Inside the Mirror World dark energy began to gather together and reformed into the spider Mirror Monster. The Dispider was different from before and now had a humanoid figure attached to its body. The Mirror Monster groaned as it moved through the Mirror World looking for its target that had gotten away from it.

They soon arrived at a two story building that had a coffee sign hanging in front of it and had a iron fence.

"Is this the place?" Riku asked as he turned off the engine.

Yui removed her helmet and said. "Yes this is it. We'll talk inside."

Riku placed his helmet back inside one of his motorcycle's bags. After he did he followed Yui inside and saw a middle aged woman with dark hair with strands of silver in it behind the counter, cleaning it with a rag in hand.

"Yui it's good to see you and you brought company," she said, smiling at her granddaughter. She moved went around the counter and revealed that she was wearing a brown shirt with a yellow skirt and a plain apron.

"Oh who's this?" She questioned looking at Riku curiously.

"It's nice to meet you miss. My names Riku Yamato," Riku said politely, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Sanako Kanzaki, Yui's grandmother and owner of this café," Sanako said, smiling at him. She then turned toward her granddaughter and said. "He certainly is a polite one Yui, it's good to see that you made a new friend."

"Grandmother," Yui groaned, blushing a little.

"So are you new in town or just a tourist?" Sanako questioned.

"Yeah I'm new in town," Riku answered.

"Oh it's always good to see a new face. So have you registered at Yasogami High School yet?" She questioned.

"No I haven't registered yet," Riku said, having completely forgotten about school.

"Well you should get registered soon, you don't wanna get in trouble with the police now do you?"

"No I don't," Riku answered.

"Grandma, I need to talk to Riku alone, we'll be up in my room," Yui said.

"Alright, but if I hear something funny coming from up there then I'm coming in," she said, narrowing her eyes at the two. "Riku if Yui tells me that you try anything funny then I will take away what makes you a man.

"Got it," Riku replied seriously, not wanting to know if she actually meant it or not. Yui led them upstairs and went to her room placed him in the chair.

"Now please tell me everything that you know," Yui said.

After she said that Riku explained to her everything that he knew about the Mirror World, how he ended up in Inaba, the Mirror Monsters, the Kamen riders, the Advent Decks, and the prize that the victor would get if they were the last Kamen Rider. He left out how he was from another world and told her that her brother and transported him from Kyoto to Inaba somehow. Yui was silent the entire time as she listened to Riku's explanation, hanging on to every word that he said.

"That's everything that I know," Riku said, finishing his explanation.

Yui was silent after Riku's explanation. She hadn't seen or heard from her brother in years and just now heard something about him. She couldn't believe that her brother would do something like this. She couldn't believe that her brother would force people to fight and kill others for a prize.

As much as she didn't want to believe it Riku had the proof in his hand, the Advent Deck that he had called it was proof enough.

"Now I have a question," Riku said, bringing Yui out of her thoughts.

"How is it that you are able to see into the Mirror World? From what Shiro told me is that only other Kamen Riders should be able to see into the Mirror World," Riku said, making Yui look down sadly.

"I don't know ever since I was little, I was able to see into the Mirror World. I could always see the monsters inside the mirrors, but this was the first time that I saw a person inside of them," Yui answered, remembering the many times that she saw a monster inside of a mirror or window when she was walking down the street.

"Well if that's everything then I'm going," Riku said, putting his coat back on and making his way to the door.

"Wait where are you going?" Yui questioned. He didn't have anywhere that he needed to go, since he quite literally just showed up in town.

"I need to find a place to stay at for now and as much as I don't want to I have to register at Yasogami, before I get in trouble with the police," Riku answered.

"I can show you where Yasogami is so that you can get registered," Yui said, making Riku raise a eyebrow in surprise.

"Okay if you're sure. Do you know any good places that I could buy a apartment?" Riku asked.

Yui first led him to the apartment complex and after a hour of bartering with the owner, they managed to find a agreeable payment for the months. It was a good place and had a bathroom, a bedroom, a kitchen, a living room, and a kitchen. There was nothing really special about it and it only had the basic essentials, but it would do for now.

After that Yui led him to where Yasogami High School was. Riku sighed at the sight of the school. It was always awkward no matter where you went to start at a new school.

He entered the school and had to go through the registration process with the school principle. The principle was a old man with no hair on the top of his head and had a long white beard and wore a pair of robes.

It took a while and when it was finished Riku couldn't have been happier to have it all over with and had to take the school uniform as well, which was black dress pants and a black jacket, that he personally liked. After he got registered Yui took him to the bank where he withdrawed some money from one of the bank accounts on the paper and then to a department store called Junes. He only got a few things since he didn't have a car, but got enough stuff to last him a few days.

After Riku finished shopping they returned to Riku's apartment and he put all of his clothes in the closet and the food in the refrigerator.

"Thanks for helping me out today," Riku said to Yui, grateful that she had helped him.

"It was no problem, I had nothing planned for today anyway," Yui replied.

"Either way thanks," Riku said walking out of the door, Yui following him. After she left he locked the door behind her and walked down the stairs heading toward her scooter.

It was then that he heard the ringing again and quickly ran toward the direction that it was coming from, Yui following. He ran across the street and went down the alley way and climbed up the ladder onto the third floor. He looked over at the small building that led to the stairs and ran toward the window on the side of it and just barely saw window ripple, as if it were a puddle. When he got closer he could see the large gold and white Dispider from before which now had a humanoid figure for a upper body with large golden claws while the lower body was the spiders.

Before he could do anything he heard the ringing again causing him and Yui to turn around and see the dragon from before inside the mirror. The dragon came out of the mirror and let a roar as it made its way toward him. Riku reached into his pocket and pulled out his Advent Deck. He pulled the top card out of it and saw that it was the Contract Card.

"It's now or never," Riku sighed, but thought. _'It's do or die.'_

He held the front of the card out to the dragon, waiting for it to come closer, Yui watching intensely.

As the dragon made its way toward him it let out another roar, however he just stood there as it come, not reacting in the slightest to its appearance as it began to circle around his body.

As it circled around him his blank form began to appear around him. The first thing to change was that his Advent Deck gained a golden dragon symbol on it with a small ruby in it. The next thing to change was his gauntlet. His gauntlet began changing its shape and color. His gauntlet now looked like a dragon's head with yellow eyes, a copy of Dragredder's head. The red ruby on his helmet's head moved higher as the same symbol that was on his Advent Deck appeared on his helmet along with golden accents on the top of the grille. The last thing to change was that his bodysuit turned into a bright red.

This was Kamen Rider Ryuki.

Ryuki looked at the changes of his form and nodded to himself in approval. He looked down at the Contract Card and saw that it had changed. It now had a picture of the dragon and said 'Dragredder' at the top of it. Ryuki turned toward the reborn Dispider in the Mirror World and walked into the mirror, entering the Mirror World.

Yui watched Ryuki walk toward the monster in the Mirror World, never taking her eyes off of the Kamen Rider.

Ryuki looked at the Mirror Monster and pushed down on his Visor and placed the card inside and pulled up on the Visor.

"_**Advent!"**_

The Visor announced. Dragredder roared as it appeared above Ryuki and attacked the Dispider. Dragredder lunged at the Mirror Monster with its teeth and ripped off its front legs, making it hiss in pain.

Ryuki pushed down on his Visor again and pulled another Advent Card out from his deck. The card said Sword Vent and the card's image had changed drastically fom what it was before. The card now had the image of a gold and silver Dao that resembled Dragredder's tail. Ryuki placed his Advent Card inside the Visor, and pulled up on it.

"_**Sword Vent!"**_

The Dragvisor announced. As it did the same Dao that was on his Advent Card flew down from sky and Ryuki quickly grabbed it.

Ryuki let out a war cry as he ran toward the Dispider. As he did it the Dispider opened its mouth and spouted spiked webbing out of its mouth, Ryuki didn't falter and quickly deflected it with his sword and Visor. When he was close enough he jumped onto the Mirror Monster's body and swung at it with his sword, making it hiss in pain. The Dispider swung one of its arm's at him forcing him to jump off behind it and land on his feet, the Dispider turning to face him.

Ryuki pushed down on his visor again and pulled out another Advent Card from his Deck, this one having the same golden dragon symbol that was on his Advent Deck in a red and black background and placed it inside his Visor.

"_**Final Vent!"**_

The visor announced. Dragredder roared as it appeared again and circled around Ryuki again. The girl watched in fascination as she saw the dragon circle around Ryuki, as if he was his master.

Ryuki threw out his arms and then threw them to the side as he bent his knees. He then jumped as high as he could into the air and spun, Dragredder following behind him. When he was at the climax of his height he got into the form of a jump kick and Ryuki fired a blast behind him, catching Ryuki on fire as he flew towards the Dispider, before the Dispider could react Ryuki collided with its chest, causing the Mirror Monster to skid back from the force as it screamed one last time and then exploded in a mass of fire.

When Ryuki landed he stared at the flames of what was once the Mirror Monster as Dragredder circled around him and then saw a glowing orb fly up into the sky. Ryuki had no idea what it was, but Dragredder seemed to know, since he quickly flew toward it and consumed it.

After he did Dragredder flew off, seeing no reason for it to remain, Ryuki watching his contracted monster as it flew off. Ryuki then looked down at his arm and saw that his armor was beginning to disintegrate. Realizing that he was out of time he quickly ran toward the mirror that he entered from, remembering Shiro's words that he could only exit from where he entered the Mirror World from.

When Ryuki got to the mirror he quickly jumped into it, and landed on his feet. Riku stood up and looked at Yui who stared at him in silent amazement.

"I'm not gonna lie in a way that pretty damn cool," Riku said smirking, causing Yui to smile at him. He then began to chuckle, causing Yui to laugh with him as well.

"Yes that was kinda cool. Riku I was wondering something. Could we be partners?" Yui asked, hoping that he would say yes.

"Partners?" Riku questioned, wondering what she meant.

"Yes when you go to fight a Mirror Monster or if you were to run into another Kamen Rider I want to be there cheering you on."

"Are you sure? You're not going to be safe around me."

"Yes I do," she answered. Right now Riku was the only lead that she had to finding her brother and he seemed like a good person since he was willing to protect those people.

Riku was quiet for a moment, thinking about what she said. She was willing to take the risk of being around him even if it put her in danger. If a Mirror Monster were to attack her while he was fighting a Kamen Rider or Mobster then it would make it harder for him. He then looked into her eyes and could see the determination in them.

She would follow this through as much as she could, learning more about the Mirror World and what her brother was doing. No matter how dangerous it got. No matter how much she tried to turn her away from this she wouldn't listen and would follow him anyway.

"Alright partners," Riku said, holding his hand out for her to shake. Yui smiled when he said and shook his hand happily, the hand shake signifying a sign of agreement between the two.

* * *

**Now before some of you people flail me alive. Please read that Riku does know about Kamen Rider, he just doesn't keep tabs on it. He did see Ryuki, but he barely remebers the show since he was little around the time.**

**I added Yui to the story since whenever i find a Kamen Rider Ryuki Crossover they NEVER involve Yui mention here, but she doesn't play a active part of the story the only one that involves Yui to my knowledge is Zodiac Rider Ryuuki: Shards of the Memories by Kamen Rider Chrome. So i was trying to be different.**

**Will Yui and Riku be a part of the Investigation team Yes, but that's all im saying on that.**

**The Reason i chose Ryuki was because i thought that it would be kinda interesting to involve not only the Midnight Channel, but also the Mirror world.**

**Now their will be some major changes to Canon at points and at other times will follow it.**

**I have some pairings in mind due to a couple of Persona stories that i read, but they aren't set in stone.**

**I also have a poll for my next addition of Rise of the Riders so check my profile and vote.**

******For those that of you that found this through the crossover section then you know that i already posted this and accepting Oc's.**

**Last thing I'm also accepting Oc's for this story like my Naruto Crossover with him as Ryuga. If you want your Oc in this story then your going to have to review for the posted story, sorry if it seems like a bit of a hassle, but its easier for me to keep track of all the Ocs subs that way. Also check the bottom of that so that you know what to put on it since i made the Oc sub a little different from the one in Ryuga.**


End file.
